


Hanahaki

by TheThiefOfVoid



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, School, cursed princess, no like actually school work, pls read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThiefOfVoid/pseuds/TheThiefOfVoid
Summary: A cursed princess was taken hostage by the dragon. But things aren't all they seem.What is this mysterious curse?(if you do read this please comment your appreciation on ten, what you liked more and what you liked less! this is a school work for the PEI program ofr my last year of highschool! Thank You all!!!!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Hanahaki

**Hanahaki: The flower curse**

“A mighty pain to love it is,

And it is a pain that pain to miss;

But of all pains, the greatest pain

It is to love, but love in vain.”

― Abraham Cowle y

Once upon a time,there lived a young princess who was caught by a young dragon. She wept everyday for the day a prince would come by to save her, her tears turning to red rubies as time passed on. She would wait for all of eternity as her prince would never come for she was cursed. A curse of love. If she fell in love, petal would flow out of her mouth, her eyes covered in dramatically beautiful flowers, vines covering her arms, leaves and buds covering her chest. The young princess kept hope for as long as she could but fate likes to play games and the princess life was just another of those games.

One day, just like any other, with the sun rising high in the sky,soft clouds covering most of it, birds chirping in happiness, the village slowly litting up as people woke up, the young lady felt strange. Her throat was awfully dry today. Tears pricked at her itching eye and she sighed. Within a second, she found herself looking outside of her dirty ragged tower. The sight was truly wonderful and she laughed in despair. It had been so long since she set foot outside her home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another day, and her throat was starting to itch, as if something was trying to crawl it’s way out of it. Sighing, she walked toward the sleeping dragon. At first,it was nothing more than an evil creature but now, it was her friend, her confidant, her protector. But it would never be more. That, she swore. 

Tears fell from her eyes,adding to the treasure of jewels under the dragon belly. She scrunched her eyes,trying to stop the tears but the prickling sensation just wouldn't go away. Crying, she let herself fall down on her dragonic friend and laughed, all hope of a normal life gone away in barely a second. When she opened her eyes, petals were already blooming on her eyelids, covering the soft skin under them with a bright assaulting fuschia, her brown skin making it stand out even more.

Day passed until a fateful night when a mission was sent to every knight of the kingdom. The knight who would save the princess and slay the dragon would be crowned king. As was expected, every knight came to try and slay the dragons, foolishly thinking themselves to be more powerful. Thousands were slaughtered and barely a fistful survived, the consequences destroying their chance at a peaceful life. 

The princess looked on as one after the other, they burned to a crisp or were manhandled before being thrown down the tower. She laughed as she noticed how much the knight were weak. Never would she marry any of them.

As time passed however, the princess health began to fall down. She was constantly sick and an ever present fever accompanied her everyday. The dragon faithfully stayed by her side, never leaving her alone. 

~~~~~~~~

The young princess, Rose, looked beside her and right as she expected it,she saw her dragon friend near her, sleeping quietly as small puff of smoke came out of their nose each minute. She grinned and petted her ally, letting her hands slide over the beautiful slick scales. The kind-hearted creature always took care of her,bringing her small animals for food and letting her go outside if he could watch her. Life had changed so much from her old royal life. Her bed was small and the covers were animal fur but she didn’t mind. It was perfect. 

Closing her eyes,she sighed tearfully. Her left eye was almost covered in bright fuschia flowers, only a small space left for her to see. Vines were starting to grow out of her arms and buds of flowers were rapidly blooming,covering every each of her pale brown skin. As she looked down at herself, she couldn’t help the dry chuckle that came out of her parched throat, tears falling from her eyes. Why did this have to happen?

Watching her friend was terribly painful for he would only ever be a friend. Never could he love someone like her, a daughter cursed since birth. As she looked, she bent down and pressed a small kiss to her friend temple. Crying, she left the room, her hands covering her mouth as petals started to fall out just like the rain outside, her dress turning green under the plant covering her body.

Today was the last day of the year and as expected,a celebration was held out in the village near her tower. Many men tried to go near her tower but were gently pushed away by a flick of the dragon tail. It was a mesmerizing sight and she grinned, her perfectly white teeth shining under the moonlight. Words of an unequivalent beauty came out of her mouth as she sang, voice as soft as a feather, her only eye filled with hope for what could be. What she desperately wished for, a love with a creature that couldn't even be called anywhere near attractive and yet, such a vibrant and explosive personality, sharp like a sword with a softer undertone of protective kindness.

Finishing her song she looked at her friend one last time before she layed on her bed, letting the flowers come out in a vibrant array of colors. Tears fell down her eyes, filling up her bed with the reddest jewels that would ever exist as the soft silk under her became covered with leaves as they fell, one after the other from her skin, the sharp scent of blood filling the room as vines came out of her arms, their spikes breaking the delicate skin. Puff of air flew out of her mouth as she breathed for the last time, dark orbs turning dull as they closed for the last time.

It was on the same moment that the dragon flew back just as she gave her last breath, his rage gone for worry had overtaken him. For he was not a dragon but merely a prince under a curse, a curse only broken by the purest love, a love that transcended through life. Falling to his knees, he let out a single tear as he slowly began to transform back as a human unaware of the flowers slowly floating away in the wind, and cristalline purple eyes looking back at him as his form changed, slowly growing, harsh breathing growing more calm by the second. The noise broke him out of his grief and he looked to the side, smiling wide as he saw her, laying there with a smile on her pale face, watery tears falling out of her eyes. There were no jewels coming out but only water, as if a switch had been broken. Both of them wept as they quickly embraced each other, a bashful grin on both of their visages. .


End file.
